


i missed you（Chinese translation）

by igggggggot7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chinese Translation, Cuddles, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, hints of angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igggggggot7/pseuds/igggggggot7
Summary: 熬夜工作的笔和一心只想抱着他哥睡觉的七





	i missed you（Chinese translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i missed you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489605) by [sagexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagexx/pseuds/sagexx). 



> Many thanks to @sagexx for giving me permission to translate!

夜深了，窗外的街道渐渐少了些喧嚣嘈杂，凉风拂过树叶发出簌簌的轻响，星星点点的灯光混着夜晚特有的清爽空气透入屋内，催人入眠。崔荣宰侧躺在床上缩成一团，小腹传来阵阵疼痛，总觉得少了些什么。

辗转反侧不知过去了多久，崔荣宰依旧睡意全无，无奈只能坐起身，坐在床边百无聊赖地晃了晃腿。隐隐约约听到客厅里传来键盘声，他跳下床，轻手轻脚地打开房门一点点往客厅挪。他没有穿拖鞋，赤脚走在瓷砖地板上，凉凉的，让他有些许想念林在范的温度。

他靠在客厅墙角，看着林在范坐在电脑前飞速敲着键盘的样子，轻叹一口气，走进厨房泡了杯茶。虽然睡不着，但生物钟还在，浑身上下每个细胞都在叫嚣着催他回去睡觉。崔荣宰忍不住打了个大大的哈欠，端着自己的菊花茶一步一晃地走到林在范身边，一脸的担心，他哥到底是怎么做到大半夜还能头脑清醒地工作的？

“Hiong？”

“荣宰呀，去睡觉。”林在范开口，眼睛始终盯着电脑屏幕，声音有些疲惫，语气却是不容置疑。“我还有工作要做。”

崔荣宰踌躇着，抱着自己的杯子站在原地。林在范回过头，神情严肃地看着他，吓得他话到嘴边又给咽了回去，点点头，把自己的杯子放在这位辛勤工作者的手边，落寞地回房睡觉。

那晚，偌大的床显得过于空荡了。

 

第二天，林在范看起来有些过于疲劳。其实远看并不是很明显，但这瞒不过崔荣宰的眼睛。只要稍稍凑近点看就能发现他哥隐隐的黑眼圈，还有环顾四周时有些涣散的眼神。他急得要命却又无计可施。每次他尝试和林在范提起这件事，他哥都会眯起眼睛，示意他闭嘴。他曾一度怀疑这哥有读心术，每次都能知道他在想什么。于是接下来的几天也都像这样，留他一个人睡在空荡荡的大床上，怎么看都只有纯白的床单，不见那个熟悉的给人安全感的褐发男孩的身影。

崔荣宰还注意到最近林在范抽烟的次数变多了，而即使其他成员也注意到了这一点，却没有人站出来说点什么。

 

夜幕降临，大家结束了一天的活动，基本可以说是倒床就睡——除了林在范。崔荣宰揉了揉眼睛，把毯子裹在身上，迈着沉重的步伐走到客厅，也不说话，只站在林在范身边，看着他。

林在范眼睛依旧不肯离开屏幕，“荣宰呀，去睡觉。”

崔荣宰没有动。林在范抬眼，用眼神示意他听话，他却还是一动不动地站着，小孩子赌气似的倔强地嘟起嘴。

“荣宰啊，”林在范又一次重申，语气有些严厉，像是生气了。

“好吧，我睡。”崔荣宰突然得意地扬起嘴角，一下子溜进林在范怀里，迅速摆好姿势枕在后者大腿上闭上眼，还裹紧了自己的毯子，摆出一副“我今天就睡这儿”的架势。

林在范有些困惑的低头看着他。“干嘛啊，荣宰？我又没要你睡我腿上。”

“真可惜。”崔荣宰并未理会，调整了一下角度好让自己能更舒服地躺在他哥坚实的大腿上。

他感觉林在范正盯着他，于是悄悄睁开一只眼偷看他哥的眼色。出乎他意料，林在范看起来一点也没有因为他的胡闹而生气，反而是若有所思。

“你说要我去睡觉，又没说睡哪儿。”崔荣宰见一计得逞，带点炫耀意味地补充道。林在范摇摇头，嘴角露出一丝不易察觉的宠溺微笑，“阿一西，我该拿你怎么办啊？”崔荣宰内心小小地庆祝了一番，这是林在范这么多天来第一次把注意力放在他身上，而不是每时每刻盯着那个辣鸡电脑。

对上林在范的目光，他突然发现这个角度的林在范比平时要更加chic and sexy，让人忍不住想要反复亲吻他的下颚，一直吻到他双眼重新焕发神采。那双褐色的眼睛，即使现在因为熬夜与疲劳有些充血，依旧对崔荣宰有着致命的吸引力。林在范微微倾身，使得他心跳加速，呼吸急促起来。他闭上眼睛以为林在范会低头凑过来吻他，却半天没有动静，直到那恼人的键盘声再次响起。

 

崔荣宰抓着毯子缩了缩，一股钻心的疼痛从小腹传来。林在范真的要为了一点工作而对他不管不顾？也许这哥并没有他想象中的那么在乎他。这个想法在他脑海里挥之不去，越想越难过，大概是他太自以为是了。

沉默良久，崔荣宰叹了口气。伸手轻轻摩挲着林在范的脸颊与下颚。“Hiong，别熬太晚了。”

“放心，不会的。”崔荣宰明白，这只是在敷衍他。林在范一旦决定要做成某件事，谁都没法阻止。从某种角度来说也是挺傻的。

困意渐浓，没过多久崔荣宰便安静地睡着了，伴着连续不断的键盘声与熟悉的t恤衫传来的体温。

 

而第二天清晨崔荣宰醒来时，四周已是空荡荡的不见人影。他的心沉了下去。林在范没有在他身边，难道又一夜没睡？他缓缓爬起来，揉了揉眼睛，仔细回忆昨晚到底是不是在做梦。

他慢慢悠进客厅，眼睛还没能完全睁开。

“早上好。来点咖啡吗？”林在范坐在桌子边，手里抱着他自己的咖啡杯。

“不用了，我比较喜欢喝茶。”

林在范听完挑了挑眉。

崔荣宰无精打采地走进厨房给自己泡茶，他又没说谎，更让他生气的是林在范竟然连他的喜好都忘了？

空气突然安静，气氛开始变得有些紧张。林在范意味不明地盯着他，那眼神好像要把他看穿。他被盯得有些心虚，只能装作专心泡茶。

“行了，说吧（spill it），怎么了？”

“没事。”崔荣宰想都不想立刻否认，端起杯子避开林在范的视线，希望后者不要再追问下去。林在范这样的神情令他焦躁不安，瞬间的走神导致杯子一下没拿住，开水撒了一身。

整个厨房满是这孩子大嗓门的“阿西”，他冲到水池边用凉水反复冲洗着被烫红的手臂。

“荣宰！我没叫你泼自己一身水（spill it）！”林在范呵斥一声，脸上却写满了担忧和心疼。他急忙冲到崔荣宰身边，掏出一块手帕用凉水打湿。

“Hiong，你不用——”崔荣宰想要拒绝，却被林在范狠狠剐了一眼，吓得后半句话没敢说，任林在范手脚麻利地帮他脱掉打得透湿的衬衣，用冰凉的手帕擦拭他的胸口。他实实在在地打了个寒颤，自己也不清楚是因为手帕的温度还是其他什么。

“还好问题不大，不过说真的，你得学会好好照顾自己。”林在范责备道，语气与手上温和的动作完全不搭。

“一个连着一周都没睡觉的人要我学会照顾好自己？”崔荣宰终于爆发。

林在范手上的动作顿了顿，挑眉不可置信地看着眼前人，旋即大笑出声。

“所以你生气就为了这个？因为我没好好照顾自己？”

崔荣宰一点也不喜欢被这样嘲笑。

“没良心。”他后退一步拉开两人的距离，头也不回地跑进房间摔上门。

 

一直到晚上他都没法静下心来。如果林在范因为这个生气，以后再也不碰他了怎么办？虽然不想承认，但他确实为这件事烦躁了很久。一个人睡实在是太难受了，他躺在床上暗想，手里抱着个大枕头——这是他找来代替林在范的东西（虽然抱起来的感觉差远了）。他才不需要林在范来安抚他睡觉。

“我一直在想，”说来也巧，林在范就在这时候突然推门进来，“关于你今天早上为什么发那么大脾气。”

崔荣宰假装没听见，背对着他死死盯着面前的墙。

“我在想你会不会只是担心我，”林在范坐到床边。“不过不是，你担心就是担心，从不生这么大的气。所以我觉得肯定是什么其他的事导致你那样冲我发火，现在我终于想明白了。”

崔荣宰感觉到他哥微笑着凑到他身边。

“你想我了。”

“Hiong，”崔荣宰小声嘀咕，脸颊渐渐开始泛红。

“Hmm? 所以我说对了没？承认吧，你想我了。”林在范调笑着，凑近用鼻尖蹭了蹭身旁男孩的脸。

“不啊，我没有。”崔荣宰否认，然而他上扬的嘴角已经说明了一切。

林在范笑容更甚，“你有。承认吧，荣宰呀，你想我想到睡不着。”他以一个极富占有欲的姿势把崔荣宰圈在怀里，在后者脸颊上落下细碎的吻。

“我从来没这么说过！”崔荣宰还想反抗。

“这种事当然不需要你说出口。”

而事实的确是这样。林在范在崔荣宰额上轻吻一下道晚安，紧紧的抱着他，好让后者能把脸靠在他胸前，两人静静分享着体温。崔荣宰偷偷的笑了。按理说他应该抓紧机会赶紧睡觉，不过他这会儿正忙着品味此刻的温馨——林在范强有力的心跳，平稳的呼吸声，还有熟悉而又久违的触感。

他暗笑自己傻，他哥怎么可能不在乎他呢？

窗外淡淡的月光洒进来，崔荣宰任由自己缩在林在范怀里，这感觉就像是辛苦了一整天终于回到了温暖的家，像两块拼图完美地合成一体。

“嗯...我想你了。”崔荣宰突然说。下一刻他就感觉到林在范笑着凑到他耳边。

“我知道。”


End file.
